This is a continuing study of patients with chronic bifascicular block and intact atrioventricular conduction. Patients are studied clinically, electrocardiographically, and electrophysiologically (His bundle recording, pacing responses, and refractory periods). Attempts were made to delineate clinical, electrocardiographic, and electrophysiologic parameters which predict subsequent risks of AV block and sudden death. If a high risk group were to be defined, attempt at modification of life history with prophylactic pacing would be performed.